The Day Had Come
by SoloSea
Summary: Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets and one prophecy in her name but that was along time ago, she left that world behind. Now she has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards, join the order and fullfil her prophecy. SiriusOc
1. 1 The Day Had Come

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – One - The Day Had Come.

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Character Romance, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter One - The Day Had Come.

The day had come, she knew that it would, she had spent so long separating herself from the wizard world, it had been years since she had any contact with anyone but muggles, she thought the sight of the owl outside her window would have surprised her but even after this long away owl post still seemed normal.

Putting her cup of black coffee on the side Melissa walked over to the window and after bribing the owl with some of her breakfast bacon she managed to get the letter, she put it on the side and stared at it while drinking her coffee. Melissa had no idea why she couldn't open it, the thought of returning into the world of magic scared her, she left her friends and family packed one bag and within half an hour she was gone, leaving no note and only telling one person.

She knew no one would follow her, secretly she hoped Remus would but in the end she was glad he stayed away, it was easier to forget that way, sipping her coffee and finding it stone cold she realised she had been standing there worrying about the letter for far too long, calmly she picked up the letter and turned it over to see Alistor Moody's Auror seal.

Taking a deep breath she opened the letter and read it quickly as if it would hurt less that way.

_ Melissa,_

_ Midnight, usual place. _

_ Remember Constant Vigilance!_

_ Moody._

She read the note again but slower, yep, that was Mad-Eye, they haven't spoken or seen each other in over a decade and two lines was all he sent her, she smiled as she put the note in her bag and headed out the door.

Before she had left the wizard world Melissa had been an Auror under the guidance of Alistor Moody also known as Mad-Eye, it had been a tough training process but she had known Mad-Eye a long time and appreciated him although he could be more then annoying at times. She knew he would have respected her wishes enough to leave her alone when she left, contacting her after this amount of time meant whatever he wanted to tell her, it must be important.

Crossing the road and still contemplating what Mad-Eye would want to tell her Melissa entered the bookshop she was currently working in, she had been a teacher for many years after leaving Auror work behind, but after a while she changed to something less social where she didn't have to be around children all the time. She had also changed apartments, she used to live in a small house on the outskirts of the town but after she quit teaching decided to rent a two bed flat in the city centre.

Melissa spent the entire day trying to forget the letter in her bag but every once in a while she would get it out just to look and make sure she was not imagining it, once she got in after work she pulled a large trunk out from her wardrobe, it was old but in good condition and had a 'H' crest on the side of it, this chest contained everything she brought with her from the magical world. She opened it and pulled out her cloak, she reached into the pocket and pulled out her wand. It had been hard after leaving but gradually she had used magic less and less, when she got her first boyfriend since leaving she decided to put her wand away and forget about magic forever.

She did not have the heart of the energy needed to go through the trunk and look at all the memories that were there so she grabbed the small pouch of wizard money and shut the lid, instead of putting it back in her wardrobe she pushed it to one side feeling as if she did want to go through it someday soon, about once a year she would pull it out and look at everything before putting it all back it, she would laugh, cry and remember before pretending to forget all over again.

A few hours later she was dressed in her cloak and looking at herself in the mirror, it was midnight exactly and she still had not disapperated to Hogsmade, Mad-Eye would kill her if she didn't turn up at all so she knew she had to go she was just scared, staring at herself in the mirror she rolled her eyes and turned on the spot and disappeared.

Arriving in Hogsmade she nearly fell over but jumped back up when a gruff voice behind her said, "Not doing that for over a decade will turn the stomach I imagine" she turned and smiled as Mad-Eye walked out of the darkness, he had a few more scars but he was still the same Mad-Eye she remembered. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly a little unsure if he would push her away disappointed that she left without goodbye but he hugged her back roughly, "it's like riding a broom, you never forget" he smiled but it faded fast.

They began walking down the road connecting Hogsmade to Hogwarts, silence engulfed them but Melissa didn't worry, Mad-Eye was never one for long conversations, "How you been girl? Keeping your head low I hope!" They didn't stop walking as she answered "Head low and still attached so been as well as I expected, you? I see you have a few more scars." as he spoke Mad-Eye's magical eye was almost spinning trying to take in all the darkness that surrounded them to make sure there was nothing about to attack them.

"Comes with the job, you know that all too well, like you said head still attached means it's all good." She smiled as he made reference to her scar, it went from her right shoulder across and down her back and finished on her left side she got in on her second mission as a proper Auror, it wasn't her fault but still it made her feel like a first year student to think about it, they had tried all sorts of spells to repair the skin but a neat scar was the best St Mungo could do. She realised they had been walking for a long time and were nearing the Castle doors.

"Not that I don't trust you Mad-Eye but where are we going?"

"Dumbledore's Office of course" As he said this he pushed one of the doors open and lead the way to the headmasters office, Melissa had been in that office plenty of times, not many of them had been because of her good behaviour. Wondering what on earth Dumbledore could want with her after all this time, after all Harry was fine and she had not interfered as she promised.

She had no more time to think about being back in this castle because they were already entering the Headmaster's office, as Mad-Eye stepped inside and moved into the room Melissa realised they were not the only visitors that night, stood by the fire looking slightly apprehensive was the one and only Remus Lupin. Her heart raced and her breath caught as she made eye contact with him, he moved forward until they were a couple feet away from each other.

There was an uncomfortable silence when Dumbledore spoke softly "Melissa I assume you remember Mr Lupin." she nodded but didn't take her eyes off Remus, "Hey Rem, you been okay?" although her voice was quiet it was also full of strain, she had no idea she would be coming to Hogwarts or that Remus would be here, it was almost too much. Thankfully his voice was just as unsure as hers had been, "I've been okay, you know same old same old." There was another awkward silence in which she noticed Dumbledore and Mad-Eye moved to the back of the office giving them a bit of privacy, when they did speak to each other it was at the same time, it broke the ice and the both smiled at each other.

"I am sorry I didn't say goodbye when I left, I just….after what happened I thought it best….I thought about you…over the years" Trying to finish sentences had suddenly become difficult, but she didn't need to worry as Remus closed the gab between them and hugged her lightly. "I missed you too Issa" smiling at him for using her old nick name she hugged him back before they both let go feeling more relaxed, the tension in the room that had lessened crept back up as Dumbledore came forward and hugged her too saying "It is nice to see you are well Melissa but I fear time is short and we have a lot to discuss."

Dumbledore waved his wand and four chairs appeared in front of the fire place along with a table, four cups of hot chocolate and a bowl of lemon twist sweets, they all took their seats and drinks, apart from Moody who Melissa still noticed drank from his flask. "We called you here tonight Melissa because we have some things to explain to you, some news about Sirius Black." She knew they would be gauging her reactions and decided to be straight forward, Sirius Black was not a subject she wanted to spend long talking about, "Is he dead?" She didn't know she was holding her breath until Mad-Eye replied "No….He escaped from Azkaban" her heart nearly stopped. "What do you mean escaped?! This is Azkaban, no one escapes, you go insane and die but you don't escape!" She turned her gaze from Mad-Eye to Dumbledore then to Remus.

"How long ago did he escape? Have there been any sightings? He hasn't contacted me if that's what you are thinking." Remus put his hand on hers and she stopped talking "Issa, we have recently found out that Sirius is innocent, he didn't betray James and Lily." This was too much for her to take in, unsure what to do she stood and began pacing the office muttering to herself more then anyone, Remus stood again and stood in front of her holding her shoulders strongly.

She looked into his eyes before getting angry at him "I told you so many times he could never have hurt James and Lily let alone Harry and each time you told me to wake up and realise he had tricked us, what evidence do you have that has convinced you when I could not, him escaping is surly not going to make him look less guilty!" She hadn't realised it but she had began shouting at him and some of the portraits were being rudely awaken by her voice.

Remus didn't answer her, he looked ashamed and hurt at the same time, Mad-Eye who was now stood next to Dumbledore was the one who explained, "Pettigrew is alive, he was the Potter's Secret Keeper not Black." Remus dropped his hands to his sides but couldn't meet her eyes, "It was Peter, he betrayed us all?" Dumbledore nodded silently.

Melissa was flooded with memories and emotions, she took a step back and didn't look at anyone in particular, "I can't, its been so long, I have moved on, I'm sorry, it was good to see you all again but I have a new life now." Not waiting for their reply she turned and almost ran from the room and castle, she didn't stop till she was home and her wizard things were packed and hidden in their chest again.

She found it hard to fall asleep and when she woke she had a headache and tear stained cheeks, it was a Saturday so she knew she could spend the day in bed if she wanted to but she didn't, she couldn't because she kept thinking about the first time she met Sirius Black.

It all started on her first day to Hogwarts, the train ride was great, she had met with two other girls Lily Evans and Ruby Grander they were her age and just as scared and excited about joining Hogwarts. They were all sorted into the same house Griffindor which had calmed Melissa down a lot, her father had been Slytherin and her mother Ravenclaw so she was preying not to go to Slytherin.

However as she stepped through the portrait after walking around the grounds and getting totally lost with Ruby and Lily, Melissa had caught her foot and began to fall, thankfully someone had caught her, embarrassed she steadied herself before looking into the eyes of Sirius Black and although he and his three friends were on their first day too they acted as if they owned the place. "Well well I know I am God-like but you really don't have to fall at my feet and kiss the ground I walk on." She noticed the tall shy looking one did not laugh but gave her a small smile while the skinny messy haired one couldn't take his eyes off Lily. Standing taller Melissa replied "Well maybe if your ego wasn't blocking the doorway I wouldn't have tripped in the first place!" they all seemed to laugh at that apart from Sirius who she could tell was trying to think of a good come back, smiling and raising an eye brow to him she through them and up to her room, Lily and Rose followed giggling.

It was possibly not the smartest thing to do on the first day, but Melissa tried not to think about the boy she had begun to despise even though she was grateful he had caught her, falling face first into the common room would have been extremely embarrassing. Although over the next year her sympathy for showing Sirius up to his friends would soon vanish as a war of pranks had begun between them, first he bewitched her jumper to attack her in Herbology so she returned the favour by jinxing his ink to erase itself after ten minutes.

Sirius's friends whom she soon learned were James, Peter and the quiet Remus would all play jokes and pranks around the school, Sirius's seemed to be concentrated on her, she had even heard James asking Sirius to give her a break but Melissa thought that was just because he fancied Lily. It was quite a relief to know that the summer was coming up and she would get a few months away from him, although her home life was not much to look forward to, her mother who had been dominated by her husband had died when she was young and her father seemed to blame Melissa, even though it was a heart problem that killed her.

Lily and Rose promised to write to her and they all agreed to think of pranks to get back of Sirius for sending her a howler on the last day of term, it had been so embarrassing but she knew Sirius would start the next term with a week of detention so that made her feel better.

The next two years seemed to go as bad as the first, Sirius tried more and more ways to upset her moving from pranks to rumours about her, he had become a type of playboy he seemed to have a different girl dangling off his arm each week.

As Sirius became a dating and dumping master his torment of her lessened slightly, she hadn't spoken to Peter much and James always seemed to be giving Lily his attention, Melissa had become good friends with Remus, it had started when they had been the last students in the library when it closed, he had offered to walk her back to the common room. After chatting with him alone and no Sirius to disturb them Melissa found out that she liked him a lot, he was intelligent and kind, over the year they met up and discussed the homework, pranks and goings on of the school.

It was in her fourth year that Melissa realised things had just gotten worse, she walked into the common room having forgotten a book she needed, she caught James and Lily making out, they had jumped apart the moment they saw her, feeling once again embarrassed she apologised and turned around walking straight into Sirius, who apparently had witnessed the snogging session too. Melissa pushed past him and heard him joke "Prongs you sly…and I thought I was meant to be the dog around here." Lily followed her up to the dorm room almost in tears.

Lily had told both Melissa and Rose who had now been informed of the kiss that she and James had been going out for a week and how she had wanted to tell them but was afraid that Melissa and Sirius's dislike for each other would have increased. Melissa assured her that James although a maurder was not like Sirius and had pulled off some good pranks, so he was okay in her books. She also said it was about time they got together considering he had obviously been in love with her since forever.

The evening turned into a girlie night with Rose admitting she liked a boy from Ravenclaw who was in their Runes class, Melissa had then confided that she thought Remus was very cute but only as a friend of course. The remaining hours of the night were spent laughing and giggling. It wasn't until the others had fallen asleep that Melissa realised she still didn't have the book she needed, she went back to the common room and arrived just in time to see Sirius climb back through the portrait smiling to himself, rolling her eyes Melissa sighed, that was all she needed.

Sirius looked up to her and his smile turned into a sneer "Issa, shouldn't you be getting as much beauty sleep as you can?" she replied instantly and just as strong, "Just picking up a book I promised Remus, why Black have I caught you doing something embarrassing, asking a first year for help with Transfiguration again were you?" If it was possible he sneered more, she knew he didn't like the fact her and Remus were friends, she also knew insulting his intelligence got him riled up quickly.

She suddenly felt unsure as if she had gone too far because Sirius walked right up to her, he was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek, when he spoke it was whispered "Just setting up preparations for my next prank Issa." With that he winked and walked off laughing. Damn she thought what if he was setting a prank for her, she would have to take it extra safe tomorrow just to be safe.

It appeared that Sirius was not out setting a prank so Melissa guessed he had been with one of his girls, the following week he did hide her cloak which meant she got to Herbology that day soaked to the bone, in revenge she hid his broom and refused to give it back until he asked her nicely, in retaliation he stormed off muttering obscenities.

It was later that week that things between them changed, they had both been feeling more and more agitated because their best friends were now dating each other which in turn meant Sirius and Melissa were seeing more and more of each other, the hatred and snide looks were building up.


	2. 2 Black is Black

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – Two - Black is Black.

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Character Romance, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Two

Melissa had been studying in the library again, Remus had left earlier and she had not realised how late it was until the librarian had kicked her out half hour after closing, when she left the corridors were disserted and the castle was eerily quiet but she did not mind. She was however unaware that she was being watched, Sirius wanted to get her back, she still had not told him where his broom was he wanted to get one up on her, scaring her would do he trick even if he was the only witness. He threw James' cloak over himself and walked behind her, she had looked behind and frowned but carried on walking.

He was biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud, so far he had rippled a tapestry, moved some armour and now he was walking behind her and she was walking fast so it was hard not to make much noise. He reached out and pulled a lock of her brown hair slightly, she turned on the spot with her wand out "Whose there? Peeves is that you playing around?" she waited a moment and when nothing happened she turned around which is when Sirius who had now put the cloak in his bag, he shouted "Boo!" she screamed as she jumped backwards and instinct made her slap him instead of hexing him.

After being slapped and seeing her raised wand Sirius automatically grabbed both her hands and pushed her back until he had her pinned to the wall, she struggled against his grasp but he just held her harder pushing her back with his body, she noticed however that once she stopped struggling he lifted his body off her but kept her hands pinned. She shouted at him, her voice full of anger and fury.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Black!" He smiled slightly "Trying to scare you Issa, think I succeeded don't you." Sirius had felt his plan had gone swimmingly and worked a treat but that feeling was about to fade away as he realised she had tears in her eyes, she gave a sob and he let her go instantly. Speaking softer then before "Sorry Issa, I was just trying to have some fun and get my broom back."

Melissa stayed where he was and tried desperately not to cry, she had thought her father had come to the castle to take her home, it was her one true nightmare, last summer he had become more violent and smacked her around whenever he had gotten drunk which was pretty much every night. He had told her that Hogwarts would not save a useless witch like her, he promised to see her at Christmas and she had only the day before sent him an owl saying she would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Melissa shuddered as a tear fell down her cheek, Sirius who had been watching her intently wiped the tear away with his thumb, then before she had a chance to react, he leaned forward and kissed her softly while his thumb stroked her cheek.

He broke off the tender kiss and leaned back, jumping back might have been a better idea as she slapped him again, he held his cheek and looked slightly shocked before returning to sneer at her "Why did you slap me..again?!" Fear turning in to anger Melissa replied "Because you kissed me, Why did you kiss me?" He shouted back at her just as she had shouted at him "Because…you were sad." Her anger seemed to vanish and confused she asked "What?" He seemed to inspect his shoes as he answered "I made you cry, usually when I kiss girls they smile and feel better, they don't slap me!" his anger crept back towards the end of his confession. This just made her angrier "You kissed me because I was upset, that's pathetic Black!" She moved off the wall and went to walk away when he stood in front of her again.

"I wanted to scare you because you stole and hid my broom a week ago, I thought this would get you back." She sighed "I told you all you had to do was ask me nicely where I put it and I would tell you, scaring me and kissing me because you made me cry is not asking nicely now is it!" He could tell she wasn't angry any more so he decided to play her a bit, "Maybe I just wanted to kiss you." Melissa caught on to his act pretty fast "Why, because I am the only girl besides Lily who you haven't kissed, if you make all girls cry before you kiss them I can see why your relationships don't last long."

He smiled cheekily "You've been keeping an eye on my relationships? Issa I am touched." She scowled at him "It's pretty hard to ignore your relations when you flaunt them all around the school." His retort to this was to raise his eyebrow and reply "Jealous?" at the she pushed him away from her and walked away saying "You wish!" it took a moment before he called after her "Hey I still don't know where my broom is!" Melissa walked back to him smiling, "No you don't but you do know what to do to get it back." He looked at her for a moment before straining to say "Issa, would you…please...give me my broom back."

Melissa smiled with satisfaction "Its under your bed Black, I hid it in the last place you would look." Before he could say something about her being in his dorm room Remus came walking around the corner, he looked surprised and turned away again apologising, "Sorry, I was looking for Issa." Melissa ran over to him where he spoke to her "You didn't come back from the library I was just making sure you were okay." Melissa looped her arm through his "I would have been on time but I was delayed, sorry for worrying you." Remus was the only person she had told about her father hitting her, he had told her to go to the Headmaster but she refused making him promise to keep her secret, he agreed and had held her as she cried.

Remus gave Sirius an apologetic look as Melissa pulled him away towards the common room, Sirius smiled as he watched them leave, he touched his lips, he had not meant to kiss her at all, he had just wanted to protect her from the pain he had caused her, he moved away towards the common room.

When the corridor was vacated Dumbledore and Mad-Eye stepped out from the shadows, Dumbledore had noticed Melissa's talents in all areas of magic, plus her interest in equal rights, also her pranks which had worried him at first but then confirmed his idea that she would be a potential Auror, there was also the matter of the prophecy. He had invited Mad-Eye as he had done on a few occasions through out his time as Headmaster, to meet with her, he knew her library studies sessions normally lasted until closing and thought he would catch her on the way to the common room.

"I must say Alistor the corridors lately have been getting busier at night." Mad-Eyes voice was rough compared to Dumbledores melodic voice, "I've seen enough of the girl, she faced Black quickly enough and took control of the situation, if her wand is as quick as wit she has potential. If she wants to be an Auror that is, I will talk to her tomorrow."

"Thank you Alistor, do you fancy a nightcap before you leave?" Mad-Eye laughed heartily and followed Dumbledore to his office.

The following day when Melissa received a letter asking her to go to the Headmasters office at lunchtime, she was worried the Sirius had told about her slapping him, she washed the thought from her mind, Sirius was everything to hate but a rat he was not.

Saying a quick goodbye to Lily and Rose she headed off to Dumbledore's office, she waited patiently at the Phoenix when it began to turn and she came face to face with Mad-Eye, she had heard of him, her father detested him which meant she instantly had a liking to him, she smiled and held her hand out.

"Auror Moody, I am Melissa Cayton" He did not shake her hand but she took no offence she knew he was particularly paranoid, gruffly he barked at her "You know me girl?" she thought he may have taken offence and began to apologise.

"Sorry no, I just heard a lot about you, my father detests you which means you must be doing something right." She didn't know why but she wasn't afraid of him even though his magical eye was unnerving, he seemed to give a grin before batting her on the shoulder and ushering her into the office. She had been in the Headmasters office a fair few times usually with Black by her side as guilty as she was.

She entered the room and sat opposite Dumbledore while Mad-Eye stood behind her in her blind spot, she turned slightly in her chair appearing to get comfortable while actually making sure she could see Mad-Eye in the corner of her eye. Dumbledore smiled at her and offered her a lemon-twist sweet, she politely refused remembering how the sour taste made your insides twist together, she made the mistake of trying one on her first visit.

"Do you know why I asked you here today Miss Cayton?" She shuddered at the use of her formal name, only her dad called her that, even the other teachers called her Melissa, bring herself back to the present she remembered that Dumbledore normally asked this question when he already knew the answer, he always seemed to know what she had done weather she confessed or not, this time she decided a different approach.

"Please Headmaster call me Melissa, I don't know why I am here, I did have a run in with another student last night but that wasn't my fault…although I left the library late which meant I was out after curfew, is that what I am here for?"

She desperately tired to read his expression but all he seemed to give her was a smile and twinkle in this eye, she hadn't mentioned the hiding of the broom or slapping Black, she had also left his name out of it even though she thought Dumbledore must know which student she meant as she rarely had fights with anyone else. His reply brought her out of her thoughts again. "No, although I am aware of last nights events I understand you did not mean to break curfew…this time." She tried to hide her smile, it was true she would break curfew every now and then but only if it was important, like getting food or planning a prank, she then frowned.

"Am I in trouble Headmaster?"

"Not at the moment no, I invited you here to meet with Auror Moody, Alistor likes to be informed when I believe there are students who have shown the qualities that he seeks." This instantly confused Melissa, could Dumbledore think she will become a Dark Wizard, surly he could not think of her as a potential Death Eater. She interrupted him instantly.

"Sir! I assure you I may play pranks but they are only in fun and mostly towards Black, who for the record started it in the first place, I promise you I have not intention of becoming a Dark Wizard!"

Dumbledore seemed to look surprised and Mad-Eye laughed, the frown she was wearing turned into a scowl at the Auror who did not miss the stare, she turned back to Dumbledore who was now smiling openly "My dear I do not think you have potential to become a Dark Wizard, I think you have all the qualities it takes to become an Auror". Shocked is one word to describe Melissa's reaction.

"What, Me, is this a joke?" She briefly thought Black may have put him up to this but then Mad-Eye stepped forward, "Dumbledore says your good at Potions and Charms as well as Transfiguration and importantly you are studying on your own time advanced level Defence Against the Dark Arts…" She interrupted him, something not many people are brave enough to do.

"Please Sir, I maybe reading advanced level but that doesn't mean I am any good." This time he interrupted back over her "From what Dumbledore had told me your pranks on Black are very inventive, shows imagination and I see your not afraid to stand up for yourself shows belief in yourself which you need for this job."

When he just stared at her she shrugged and looked to Dumbledore, "I have to be inventive Black is Black but I think you made a mistake sir, reading a book about magic and playing amusing tricks is far from Auror Moody capturing Dark Wizards."

Dumbledore annoyingly just continued to smile at her "Having potential to become an Auror and actually being an Auror are Quidditch fields apart, however I believe I am correct in my assumptions of you, what we are offering you is guidance, a lot of students want to be Aurors but few have what it takes, that's why we like to guide while the students are at Hogwarts, if things do not go as planned then you still have options to choose a different career."

Melissa sat there in silence thinking deeply, could she have potential, sure she liked Potions and she never had any real problems with Transfiguration, she also loved DADA and could perform spells from the advanced books but really her as an Auror, impossible, she would only waste their time and let them down, how could she stand up to a Dark Wizard when she couldn't even stand up to her own flesh and blood, no she could never be an Auror.

"I'm sorry Professor, Auror Moody I still don't think I am who you are looking for, it would be waste of your time." She stood and nodded to both of them before turning and walking away, she had only gotten half way across the room before the hairs on the back of her neck went up, she gripped her wand as she turned and saw Mad-Eye about to hex her. Quickly she ducked and produced a shield charm before sending an expelliarmus spell his way, he deflected it and laughed as he send an explosion hex her way, she managed to use it to get out of the room. She could still hear him laughing, had he gone mad..er, he must have done something to Dumbledore because he had not moved.

_What do you think so far?_

_I have written quite alot more of this story so updates will be often, hope your are enjoying reading it as much as I am writting it._

_SoloSea_


	3. 3  Constant Vigilance

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – Three - Constant Vigilance

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Character Romance, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Three

Melissa moved along the corridor quietly, she knew there was a back entrance to his office, sending her patronus to Professor McGonigal saying Dumbledore needed help, she continued along until she found the door, she knew she couldn't beat Mad-Eye but she could stall him till help arrived.

Slowly she opned the door, she could tell she was in Dumbledores back room above his desk, the door was open and she could see Fawkes the Phoenix asleep, 'typical' she though, she heard Mad-Eye the other end of the room by the door. Taking a deep breath she ran quickly jumped over the small balcony and landed on his desk, she sent a freezing spell to Mad-Eye and a shield charm over her and Dumbledore. Quickly she looked at him and he appeared stunned, she picked up his biting liquorish sweets and threw them at Mad-Eye enlarging them as they went.

She tried to dissaperate with Dumbledore even though she didn't know how, then she saw his fire and the floo powder, she pulled Dumbledore unceremoniously to the fire, just as she did this McGonigal and several other teachers burst through the door, Mad-Eye smiled at her then looked to Fawkes as he sent a whispered spell to the Phoenix. Not thinking Melissa pushed Dumbledore down behind the desk and threw herself in front of the phoenix, the spell caught her and threw her into the glass shelving on the wall, she felt a sharp pain in her arm and a cut on her face but still she held her wand up, Mad-Eye came closer but it was Dumbledore not Mad-Eye that spoke sternly.

"That's enough Alistor." She pulled herself up her wand and gaze never dropping, fixed on Mad-Eye, why weren't the others hexing him, she saw his magic eye look behind him and took the opportunity to step forward and place her wand at his throat, his eye flipped back to her, Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"Melissa, this was a test and you passed, we were never in trouble." She still didn't drop her gaze or wand but held her other hand out, trying not to wince in pain from her arm. "Your wand Mad-Eye" Moody didn't move for what seemed like hours but then he placed his wand in her hand, "Sit." He did not sit but stepped back and raised an eyebrow "You did good girl but don't push it." She also stepped back taking a few steps up the stairs, as she passed Fawkes she placed his wand in the Phoenix nest, knowing Fawkes would protect it if needs be.

Melissa took a few more steps up before sliding down the wall and sitting on the cold step, she noticed the other teachers had left only McGonigal remained, she spoke slightly stronger then she had meant "A Test!" Dumbledore moved forward to the steps stroking the Phoenix head as he passed, "Alistor had said it maybe the only way to show you, I persuaded him to talk first but as that did not work…" She interrupted him "You tried to hex me, what if I had not ducked?" Mad-Eye answered "Then you would not have been who I was looking for." He picked up his wand, turned and started to repair the room he had destroyed, she relaxed a bit.

"If this is how he tests people for training, what on earth does he do to those in training?" Dumbledore helped her stand and looked across at Mad-Eye sternly "Alistor you broke her arm, cracked her rib as well as cutting her face, we did not discuss this." He replied defending himself "I had to know Albus." Melissa felt angry "Know What!" He walked back over "If you were willing to protect anyone not just those in power, thankfully you don't know much about Phoenix powers."

She frowned and Dumbledore explained, "Fawkes would have acted as soon as there was any danger, his power would have also protected him from the hex Alistor sent at him." Melissa was confused and in pain "Sorry, I didn't realise" Mad-Eye slapped her on the back which hurt like hell, "That was the point, you protected the vulnerable and stood up to me when you were in pain, even when those you trusted vouched for me you still disarmed me to make sure, CONSTANT VIGILANCE."

He shouted the last part and made her jump wincing in pain again, "I acted like anyone else would have, it was stupid and I should have waited for the other Professors, I risked lives not saved them." Moody spoke again, "You got lot to learn about other people girl, most wouldn't have sent for help or tried to delay me, even more wouldn't have turned around in the first place, you had better accept you did well where many would have failed and lessons start next week." With that he left the room laughing again.

"Lessons?" Dumbledore explained "Alistor will be sending someone to help you become stronger in the areas that Aurors need, of course if you still don't want to be an Auror…" She jumped at the thought "No, I want to try, think I just need to learn more healing charms."

It was a bizarre idea that in the last half hour her whole idea for the future had changed, it was exciting, McGonigal moved forward, "I swear he is getting worse Albus, really a student has never broken a bone before." How many students had been tested before her? Was she the worst because she was injured?

"She did better then the rest Minerva that's why he pushed her further." McGonigal didn't sound convinced "He needs to learn when to stop, she passed when she had escaped and sent for help, its unacceptable for her to be hurt, what will her father say Albus!" Tired and still in pain Melissa felt an urge to defend Dumbledore "He won't care Professor and it was my fault I should have known about Fawkes." McGonigal pursed her lips but did not retort, Dumbledore promised he would escort Melissa to the hospital wing himself and apologised that she would miss her lessons for that day. Madam Pomfry had insisted she stayed over night, Remus had come up to visit her, she had told him the cover story of her falling down the stairs, Dumbledore had requested she not tell everyone of her test or of the lessons, she didn't want to lie to Remus but she had to, he just looked at her accusingly.

"Okay I will accept that for now but only until your better then I expect the truth, if this had anything to do with Sirius."

She had then assured him it didn't and promised to explain later, that night she laughed at the thought of training to be an Auror, at least it won't be with Mad-Eye she thought, Dumbledore had said he would send someone else to train her. When she woke that night it was not dreams of the test that had woken her, it was something much scarier, she had dreamt of the kiss with Sirius but in her dream instead of pushing him away and slapping him she pulled him closer to kiss him deeper, she had tried not to think about the dream or the kiss but found she could think of nothing else.


	4. 4 Producing Patronus

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – Four - Producing Patronus

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Character Romance, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Four - Producing Patornus.

The week had gone fast enough and although Sirius had played two tricks on her she had only put a sticking charm on his seat, she didn't know if her pranks would risk her training. That Sunday morning she received two letters one from her Dad ordering her home for the Christmas holidays and one from Mad-Eye informing her to be at the top floor room in the east wing at seven that night. Feeling excited and slightly scared she destroyed the letter and put her fathers' letter in her bag, she would deal with him later.

The day had dragged on and on, looking at the time every five minutes had not helped, she spent the day with Remus who was trying to take her mind off her lesson, eventually the time had arrived and she left with Remus wishing her luck. The room was an old classroom that had been cleared of chairs and desks, drapes hung at the windows and the candle lights were lit. Stood in the middle of the room was Mad-Eye, she gripped her wand a bit tighter as she approached "Auror Moody, I thought someone else would be teaching me."

"No one free so I'm stuck teaching you, get your wand out I need to know what you can do so I can gage you ability."

She didn't believe there was no one else free to teach her and the thought the fact she had put her wand to his throat was the real reason he was here, she did as she was told and after three hours of rapid fire questions, her performing almost every spell she knew and some she didn't, Mad-Eye finally put his wand away and took a swig from his flask.

"Now girl, produce a patronus" she hesitated before replying "I don't know if I can, the other night was the first time I managed to do it." He looked at her but she dropped the stare first "You produced a full patronus for the first time while under pressure means you can do it whenever you want, now try." She tried and on the second attempt to her amazement a creature appeared before her, the other night she had been so on edge that she did not realise what form her patronus had taken, now it was standing there before her she was amazed, it was a centaur, she stared at it before moving it across the room and back again. She had never met a real centaur before but knew what they looked like, slowly he faded and she faced Mad-Eye.

He did not seemed bothered one way or the other just mentally ticked off patronus on his check list "That's enough for today, we will meet again after Christmas in two weeks time and I will send you some reading material before then."

She heard the clock tower chime as she entered the common room, the only people left were Remus, Peter, James, Lily and Rose, but behind she felt him bump in to her, she turned and found herself two inches from the face of Sirius Black, he frowned. "Watch it Issa and stop dawdling" he pushed past her and she realised he had his hands full with food, he had obviously just raided the kitchens. He headed over and the group looked up, Remus instantly got up and come over to her, they had a whispered conversation, she noticed Sirius was glaring at them.

"How did it go?" he asked "It was very intense and I am wiped, he made me perform practically every spell I know while quizzing me about everything, he ended by making me do a patronus and I managed it, it was the form of a centaur, I am going to the library tomorrow to research what that means." Remus sounded concerned "Sounds like he really pushed you again, making you perform so much magic is not good, you will be tired in lessons tomorrow" she placed her hand on his arm and kissed his cheek "I am fine Rem, it was kinda fun, thought I did expect him to hex me so was on edge a little bit."

At that moment she yawned and stretched "I think I am going to head up to bed, night" he smiled and said good night, as she walked past the group she grabbed a piece of chocolate cake before Sirius could stop her. "Thanks Black, Night guys" she winked at Sirius when she said it and had no idea why, she was asleep within moments and didn't hear the others come up. In her dreams she was watching her patronus again but this time when she turned to look at Mad-Eye, Sirius was there instead, leaning forward to kiss her and once again she did not slap him away but kissed him back, she woke up startled and knew she would have to sort the kiss out the next day.

It was the last week before Christmas so lessons were more homework based as students were to excited to study in class, kids were packing to go home the last Saturday was a Hogsmade trip, unfortunately a fire cracker bewitched to resemble Santa mooning was released in the Great Hall and traced back to Sirius, this meant his Hogsmade privileges were revoked. Melissa decided that talking with him while the castle was empty was better the having it full so she stayed behind also excusing herself to Remus saying she wanted to finish reading the mass amounts of material Mad-Eye had sent her.

Waiting in the empty common room for Sirius to return from his detention was agonising, the kiss she felt was wrong, there was something about it that needed to be work out, before she could think about it Sirius entered and almost ignored her heading towards the boys dorm room, she stepped in front of him. "Sirius I wanted to ask you something." He raised an eye brow and pulled his wand out of his pocket ready for the hex he thought was going to come his way. "Its just when you…the other night….you know kissed me...do you think it felt…well strange?"

He had tensed and still felt this was in some way a prank "Well getting slapped felt strange yeah." She rolled her eyes "No I meant, maybe it's just me I ….I just need to know." Before he could move she leaned forward and kissed him, she was just going to pull away when his hand moved up her arm on to her shoulder and his fingers slipped through her hair and pulled her harder on to his lips, she felt him kiss her back before they both broke away, she was the one who spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Is it weird that this isn't weird."

Sirius replied sounding just as breathless and unsure as her "Kind of, I mean we hate each other." She nodded "Right, you annoy the hell out of me, it must be hormones, right?" They stepped away from each other before Sirius spoke again "We can't do this, I mean it would be wrong because it's just hormones nothing else." Standing a bit taller she replied "I agree, at least we can now go back to out mutual hatred of each other."

They both agreed and she left the common room heading towards the library, after hours of studying Mad-Eyes books for over five hours she still found herself absently touching her lips or running her hand through her hair where Sirius had touched her 'Bloody hormones' she thought.

_Hope you are still enjoying, let me know if you are._

_SoloSea._


	5. 5 Christmas Visitors

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – Five - Christmas Visitors.

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Minor Parental Violence, Character Romance, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Five - Christmas Visitors.

The following day everyone who was going home for Christmas left, it was practically the whole school, in Griffindor only her, Remus, Sirius and a few seventh years were left, Melissa spent most of the time in the library and avoiding Sirius which was easy since he was trying to avoid her as well. The morning of Christmas eve is when horror returned to Melissa's life, with all the excitement of Auror training and kissing Sirius she had forgotten about her father's letter, she walked in to the Great Hall and came face to face with her father. He marched over to her with Dumbledore in his wake, "Young Lady I see you have no shame is dishonouring me, I expected no reply to my letter but I expected you to be at the station, do you know how humiliating it was for me to be standing there while everyone else left with their children!"

"I am so sorry Father, I have been so busy that I forgot about your letter, forgive me." She flinched at the sight of his clenched fist but knew he would not do anything till they were home, she thought about begging Dumbledore to stay but knew that would end up making him more angry. "Dumbledore has set up a floo from his office we leave immediately." He grabbed her arm and half pulled her out of the Hall, when he spoke Dumbledore's voice was as stern and cold as ice but his face was all smiles "Perhaps, Sir, Your daughter would like to collect a few of her things before walking unaided to my office. That is if she wishes to leave with you."

Her father instantly let go of her arm and turned towards Dumbledore but she managed to speak before his did "It's okay Headmaster I don't need anything from my room and I do want to go home for Christmas, thank you for setting up the floo, I am sorry for the inconvenience." She smiled though it never reached her eyes; Dumbledore led the way to his office. As she walked through the castle Sirius and Remus were walking the other way, she did not look at them though she could tell they were both trying to catch her eye, Remus must have realised the man was her father and he called out to her, her father stopped them and stared at the boy who had called his daughters name.

"Merry Christmas Remus, see you after the holidays." Melissa tried to sound as if she was happy to be going home but she knew Remus would see through it, to her relief he just turned and went in to the Great Hall. Once she was in Dumbledore's office he had said to her that if she needed anything from the castle to send him an owl and he would be there immediately, he seemed to be talking about something else but she was sure he did not know her secret. She assured him she would be fine without her belongings and wished him a good Christmas before flooing from the office not believing she had managed to forget about her father's letter.

Sirius had casually asked about Melissa's father but Remus had kept his promise to her and not told him anything, the three days she had spent at home with her Father had been bad, he had smacked her around but not too badly, however on her second night when she had gotten in his way he threw her against the book shelf, she could feel the bruises forming the next day, thankfully the next afternoon he apparated her to Hogsmade then without so much of a goodbye he dispparated home again.

It was raining hard and Melissa didn't have her cloak, she smiled as it reminded her of the time Sirius hid her cloak she got soaked, she was so happy to be back that she didn't mind the walk back to the castle. However when she got to the castle gates Dumbledore was there waiting for her, "Hello my dear, Rosmerta saw a student in Hogsmade and informed me of your location, may I walk you to the castle?" Unsure as to his real motives she simply nodded and they began to walk, "Sorry for the bother before Headmaster, the meeting with Auror Moody made me forget my fathers request for me to be at home for Christmas, sorry." He didn't look at her but she could see he was smiling "Your father did seem passionate about wanting you at home for Christmas. I trust you are okay?"

"I am fine Professor, I am glad to be back and can't wait for my next Auror lesson, I have been reading the books Auror Moody sent me and I am finding it very interesting." They made polite conversation all the way back to the castle and she was thankful when they went their separate ways, although he had said he was always in his office to talk if she needed to chat about anything. Remus had been leaving the common room when she arrived back and he asked how she was, she had promised him that she was fine and they could chat later, she just wanted to get out of her wet clothes, he gave her a quick hug before leaving and she almost cried out as he pushed on her bruises.

Entering the common room and finding it empty she was relieved, the students would not be back for a few days so the common room would be empty for a bit longer, as she made her way up the stairs she met Sirius coming down. Her anger at her father, worry about Dumbledore and Remus finding out about the bruises on her back made Melissa feel low, even Auror training was not making her feel better, when she saw Sirius before he could speak before she could think she instantly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, crashing her lips to his and pulling him against her as she fell against the wall.

_Are you enjoying it so far? If so please review as I have none which means I have no idea if people like this story or not._

_Thank You_

_SoloSea_


	6. 6 Bloody Hormones

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – Six - Bloody Hormones.

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Minor Parental Violence, Character Romance, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Six.

He didn't seem to need much encouragement as he stopped being pulled and started to push his body against her, pinning her against the wall as he did before but this time she didn't mind. She winced when her back kept touching the wall so she flipped them around and pushed Sirius in to the wall, he put one hand on her waist and the other on her neck. She moaned in delight as her caressed her throat, she could feel him smiling against her lips. The warmth of his body against her cold rain soaked one felt so right and though she didn't have much experience of kissing she knew he was a good kisser. She relaxed her grip on his shirts and felt his heart beat through his chest, she moved one hand up to his arm and gripped it slightly.

When they finally stopped to draw breath neither of them moved away from the other, Sirius cleared his throat before speaking in an almost husky voice "Is this my Christmas Gift Issa? I didn't get you anything." She rolled her eyes and said "Bloody hormones" but before she could move away Sirius brushed his lips to hers, she spoke barely above a whisper "We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered back against her lips "I know" before he kissed her again, she felt his tongue go along her bottom lip and opened her mouth slightly and felt herself melt against Sirius as his tongue explored her mouth.

He slowly turned her around and rather then pushing her up against the wall he put his hand on the wall and let her lean into him as he agonisingly slowly moved his lips from her mouth to her jaw then down to her neck, Melissa had no idea what Sirius was doing but she knew it felt fantastic. Her moaning was sending Sirius crazy with desire, he moved his hands from the wall to the middle of her back and pulled her against him, Melissa had been in such bliss she did not feel where Sirius hands were until it was too late, as he pulled her against him she cried out in pain.

_Short chapter I know but the next one is coming up asap!_

_SoloSea_


	7. 7 Did You Ask

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – Seven - Did You Ask?

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Minor Parental Violence, Character Romance, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Seven.

Sirius instantly pulled back away from her worried, she turned up the stairs fighting back tears of pain from her bruises, he followed her up grabbing her arm to turn her and bringing her back down to him "Issa what's wrong, did I hurt you? You were the one who kissed me so there should be no crying this time." She smiled at his attempt at humour and took a deep breath, "I hurt my back you just pressed on the bruises, it wasn't your fault." He still had his hand on her arm but it was holding her gently not gripping her, she could feel his thumb stroking her arm as her moved closer to her "Maybe I could make it up to you" as he moved to kiss her Melissa realised what she was doing, she pulled back from Sirius and he let her go "Like I said, we can't do this." Sirius looked hurt for a moment before storming off to his dorm room, Melissa decided not to follow but turned towards the girl's dorm, behind her stood Remus, he did not meet her eye but looked hurt and turned back down the stairs.

She ran down towards him "Remus please wait, let me explain." He turned to her and this time he did look her in the eye and he looked angry and disappointed in her "Get changed Issa you look cold, I will be by the fire when you are ready to explain." She waited a moment before running to her room and getting clean, dry clothes on tying her wet hair up and heading back out of the room. She slowed as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Remus and Sirius talking, she couldn't hear everything till they started shouting at each other.

"I wasn't using her, if anything she was using me! Come on Remus you know me!"

They were both standing and facing each other now "Yes I know you Sirius, that's why I asked you to stay away from her!" Sirius moved towards Remus but Remus pushed him back "I did stay away from her Remus not that I would have been near her if you hadn't asked, we hate each other!" Remus laughed "Yeah it looked like that when you had your tongue down her throat!" Sirius growled "If you don't believe me ask her yourself, she is the one who kissed me tonight not the other way around. God knows why but it was all her, she is the one who pulled me to her, she is the one who started kissing me first. To begin with I thought it was a prank but after the last time I have no idea what it was." "You kissed her before?" Sirius rolled his eyes "Its not like it sounds, the first time was an accident." Remus roared "What you just fell on her lips!" "No, Remus listen to me, Issa and I talked about it and agreed it was just hormones" Sirius didn't get to finish his plea because Remus punched him.

Melissa ran towards them "Remus stop!" Remus looked at her then at Sirius before storming out of the common room, Melissa looked to Sirius who was holding his split lip "I am so sorry Siri I will go and talk with him, I'll make him understand I promise" Melissa ran out to find Remus. She did not see the smile Sirius had spread on his face, she had called him Siri and he had liked it, he shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

Melissa looked every where for Remus she was heading along to the library when she saw him walking to the clearing by the lake outside, she ran as fast as she could and didn't stop till she reached the clearing, which was now empty. Sighing she started to think about what she had done, Sirius meant nothing to her and yet Remus was her best friend and only person she trusted, if she lost his friendship she didn't know what she would do, tears began forming in her eyes again and this time she just let them fall.

She turned to go back to the castle thinking where else to check and stopped when she saw him there, he was leaning against a tree, she must have ran right past him, he wasn't looking at her but kicking a stone with his foot, she sobbed as she said "Remus please, I am…" he looked up to her and she stopped talking, realising she was crying he walked towards her and hugged her tightly but being careful of her back "What did he do to you?" Melissa mumbled into his chest "Sirius didn't do anything to me, honest."

Remus gently pulled her back and looked carefully at her "I wasn't talking about Sirius, I was talking about your father, I heard you say to Sirius you hurt your back, was it him?" Melissa didn't say anything but nodded slowly, Remus hugged her again and her hands grabbed the back of his jumper, once again he held her till she had finished crying. "You okay?" She sniffed but didn't move from his hug "I am, thank you." "Good now your okay can you please explain to me why I walked in on you making out with Sirius, I mean really you couldn't find anyone better then Sirius?" Melissa laughed "I know, I know but believe me it won't be happening again, a moment of mental collapse." Remus gave her a tissue as they stepped apart, "Not the first mental collapse so I hear" She slapped his chest lightly "Okay so there were a few mental blockages but they will not be happening again, promise, I don't know what got in to me, but you need to understand, it wasn't his fault at all it was all me, he was actually ignoring me when I kissed him."

Remus looked at her trying not to laugh, she smiled and folded her arms "What Remus J Lupin is that look for?" Remus copied her by folding his arms but smiling just as much as she was "Well Melissa Cayton I just can't believe you kissed Sirius, him kissing you I can understand but why would you kiss him?" She sighed but kept smiling at him "Believe me I have no idea, its not as if I have never kissed anyone before it's just the first kiss was totally by accident and though I hate to admit it, especially to you but well he is a good kisser. When I got back today I was not exactly feeling great, I was tired from being home, bruised from also being home, I was soaked to the skin because I didn't take my cloak home with me and when I saw Sirius on the stairs I didn't want to fight with him, so I kissed him. God that sounds bad doesn't it, I don't even like him." She paused as she remembered what she had over heard "Did you ask Sirius to stay away from me?" Remus turned slightly red.

_Reviews will make me happy._

_SoloSea_


	8. 8 Secrets Revealed

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – Eight - Secrets Revealed.

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Minor Parental Violence, Character Romance, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Eight.

"Well yeah, you know what he is like with girls, I knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to date you, so I asked him not to, I made some excuse that I don't think he believed." Intrigued she asked "What did you tell him?" He took a deep breath before saying "I told him I fancied you but didn't want to ruin our friendship by confessing my feelings if you didn't feel the same." Melissa looked at him for a moment before putting a hand on his arm "Is that what you feel Rem? I thought you fancied Rose, she sure likes you." He laughed embarrassed, "I love you as a friend Issa but I see you more as a sister, the thought of dating you is..." She interrupted him "...weird, yeah I feel the same about you." "So Rose likes me?" Melissa laughed "Ow Rem, you really have no idea do you, she turns in to a gibbering idiot every time you are around."

"I just thought she was a nervous person." "Well, maybe you should get to know her a bit more." Remus smile faded and his looks darkened "Maybe it is best as just a crush, what more can I offer her." Melissa stepped forward "Rem what do you mean, what can you offer her, she likes you for you what else is there." Remus looked at her before taking her hands "Issa your not the only one with a secret, I have wanted to tell you mine for so long but I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone but how can I not tell you when you confide in me so deeply."

"Rem your kinda freaking me out, what secret are you talking about?" he walked away from her and turned to look out at the lake, the sun was setting but the crescent moon was not that bright. "Issa, you know your friendship means a lot to me and you should know me well enough to understand why I didn't tell you and I will understand if you never want to talk to me again." Melissa walked up to him and put a finger to his lips, "Stop telling me and actually tell me." He looked at her then down at her hand on his arm "When I was little I was playing hide and seek in the forest with my friends we were camping and it was late, I found a good place to hide but I was not the only one hiding there, I got cornered by Fenhir Greyback, have you heard of him?"

Melissa shook her head and looked concerned as he continued "Issa, he's a werewolf and so am I. He bit me that night." She looked angry and hurt and shocked all at once, she removed her hand from his arm and Remus went to turn away but before he could Melissa had jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He was stunned for a moment but then hugged her back, after a while she pulled back but did not release him "Rem, you are by far the strongest, bravest, stupidest boy I know, why would you being a werewolf make me never want to talk to you again? What made you tell me now?"

"I wanted you to know I trust you and would do anything to protect you, even if it means you hate me." She released him and stepped back "What are you talking about Rem, protect me from what?" Realisation dawned on her "Who did you tell? How much did you tell them Rem?" He looked down at the floor again as Dumbledore moved out from the trees "I believe he told me enough Melissa and I think we should have a little chat." Melissa looked from Dumbledore back to Remus "You promised me Rem, You promised." He looked at her and she could see his eyes pleading with her "I know Issa but when I found out he had dragged you back for Christmas, I was worried, I had to make sure you were okay, I had to tell someone." Her voice full of frustration but aware Dumbledore was still there she said "I was handling it Rem, I told you it was okay" She began to cry again "What have you done Rem, I was coping, you promised me." As he stepped closer to explain she fell into his arms in tears once again.

"Its not okay Issa, I'm sorry I didn't tell Dumbledore before now and I am sorry I didn't trust you with my secret when you trusted me with yours." She pushed away from him before turning and walking away, she had only gone a few feet before she turned around and saw Remus brace himself for her response. She walked back towards him "I am angry and hurt that you broke your promise but you have my word I won't say anything about your secret and just so your clear, I am angry and slightly hating you at the moment because of you telling Dumbledore about my Father. My not talking to you for a while has nothing and I mean absolutely nothing to do with you being a werewolf, it must have been hard keeping the secret so long but it must have been harder deciding to tell me. Doesn't mean I forgive you, just stay away from me for a while." With that she kissed his cheek and then stormed out of the clearing, not waiting to see if Dumbledore was following, she waited at his office door for just over twenty minutes before he arrived.

She silently followed him in to his office and sat down while he sat opposite her, Fawkes glided down and rested on the arm of her chair, she stroked him absently, it appeared Dumbledore was going to wait for her to start the conversation "I don't want to talk about it sir, he knocked me about a bit, I got up brushed myself off and continued on with my life, a few more years and I won't ever have to see him again. Nothing you can do to help or make my life easier, that's why I made Remus promise not to tell you." Feeling as if she had said enough Melissa let the room lapse in to silence again, it took a moment but Dumbledore spoke softly "I wish you could have confided in me to begin with but I am glad you found someone to talk to, you should also know that Mr Lupin tried everything to make sure you were okay before telling me, it was his last option. As for helping you and making your life easier, you will never have to go back to stay with your father unless you request it, I believe Auror Moody is having a word with him..." She stood up and leaned on the table "What, Please Headmaster call him off, please I beg you leave my life alone, haven't you done enough?"

Dumbledore's expression turned stern "You believe I have meddled in your life before now?" She turned and walked to the fire place not realising that Fawkes flew to the table end near her "Not my life, Remus, what gives you the right to tell him not to tell his friends about something that happened to him, something he most likely wants to talk about, I wonder how many times he tried to tell me but couldn't, how do you explain making him feel worthless, he thought I would never speak to him again, there is almost nothing that would end my friendship with him he knows this, yet he was scared to tell me."

When she turned around she jumped at the sight of the phoenix in front of her "What is up with your bird?" Dumbledore did not smile as she sat down "I have known many people with secrets and my advice to Mr Lupin came from my desire for him to have a unhindered school life, when he first met you he did not know he could trust you, when he finally did realise you could be trusted he was too afraid of alienating you. Fawkes likes you, even though he would not have been harmed when Alistor sent the hex towards him, your effort to save him was recognised, he is a very smart bird."

"I want to go to my dorm Professor, I have had a very trying day and just want it to be over, unless you have any reason to keep me here." Dumbledore stood and walked around to her "If I had known about your father I never would have let you go with him before Christmas, no child should have to" She interrupted him "There are a lot of things a child should not go through, being blamed for their mothers death by their alcoholic father is one of them but being made a werewolf is a much bigger one, we all have things that we have to over come, my past I believe has made me stronger I just hope Remus is the same." Dumbledore smiled at her "They say it is not us but our friends that make us who we are, I believe with you as one of his friends Mr Lupin will be fine."

"Can I ask you something Professor?" They had started walking back to her dorm room "Of course child." "Can I stay here for the next holidays, even if my father wants me to go home again?" He smiled down at her "It has already been arranged my dear." Melissa felt a weight lift off her, "Sorry about shouting at you Headmaster, I am sure you know what is best for Remus, it was just a shock, Sorry." Dumbledore chuckled, "I believe you handled it well child but what are you going to do about Mr Lupin now? He did only have you interests at heart, he was willing to risk your friendship to make sure you were okay." Melissa was silent for a moment, "I don't know, I am sure we will laugh about it someday but not today, I really want today to be over, I will think about it tomorrow."

Melissa was surprised when Dumbledore followed her through the portrait in to the common room, waiting there for her was Remus and Sirius, apparently they had made up because they were stood talking calmly and Sirius was smiling. When Remus noticed her he walked over but left a few feet between them "Is everything okay?" Dumbledore was going to speak but Melissa beat him to it "I don't know yet, apparently Mad-Eye is talking to him but I can stay here for the holidays so that's good." Melissa walked towards the stairs ignoring Sirius totally when Remus spoke again "Issa, please I know you said to leave you alone for a bit, but I have to know, did I totally screw up?"

Melissa sighed and knew that she would never be able to stay angry at him she walked over and hugged him briefly "Yeah you did but like I said 'strongest, bravest, stupidest boy I know.'" she smiled "I will see you at breakfast Rem." She hugged him again and could have laughed at the smile of relief on his face. It was then that Dumbledore spoke "Mr Lupin would you walk with me, I would like a word." Remus nodded and was heading out of the room, Melissa turned around and Sirius was stood behind her, she ignored him again and walked past him, he called her name then she turned and spoke harsher then she had wanted "What do you want Black?" his face instantly hardened and his stared daggers at her with his dark eyes "Nothing Issa" with that he stormed past her up to the boys room.

The following days consisted of Remus telling Melissa all about being a werewolf and how the others knew and helped him through it each month, they laughed and cried as they spent the days walking the grounds together, occasionally they would see Sirius and Remus would go over to him but Melissa would head to the library. Truth was she had not wanted to talk with him, when Remus had caught them kissing she thought she had lost his friendship, she would not risk anything else because of a snogging session with Black.

_I liked writting this chapter, hope you enjoyed it._

_SoloSea_


	9. 9 Confused Tears

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – Nine - Confused Tears.

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Minor Parental Violence, Character Romance, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Nine.

All too soon the other students were back and lessons began again, on the second Sunday at breakfast Melissa received another letter from Mad-Eye simply stating _'Same Place, Same Time'_ she could of laughed at how cryptic he was being but she suddenly had a sense of dread, she had not heard anything from or about her father but Mad-Eye knew all about it. Remus assured her it would be alright and soon she set off for the top floor classroom, she still had her wand gripped as she entered the room but Mad-Eye did not hex her as she entered, there were two chairs he was sat in one and pointed her to the other one.

"Right girl today we are going to learn about Occlumency, when someone tries to enter your memories and you try to stop them." She was unsure about how the lesson started "I have read up about Occlumency Auror Moody but I was wondering if you could tell me what went on when you visited my father?" She really didn't want to discuss this with him but since Dumbledore had asked him to talk with her father he already knew the details. He gazed at her for a moment with both eyes before talking "Occlumancy can work both ways, learn how to hone your skills and take the memories from me, then you will have your answer." At first she thought he was joking but then he was inside her head sifting through her memories, she remembered what she had read and tried to focus and hide the memories, push him out of her head but it did not work and soon she was reliving a moment from her childhood.

It was at her mother's funeral, her father was hard faced trying to fight the emotion he felt, she was unsure as to what was happening, a neighbour had looked after her for a few days and now she was saying goodbye to her mother but she didn't know why. She moved in time and was now at home, the food from the wake was still on the table but it was dark outside and the house was empty, she walked down the stairs and saw her father passed out on the floor, she had rushed to him crying and when she couldn't wake him she ran to get help from the neighbours.

Suddenly it was sunny outside and her father was angry, the food was still on the table and he was shouting at her, she frowned because she didn't understand and that's when it happened, the first time he hit her, he slapped her across the face and she had fallen to the floor, he screamed at her to go to her room and she ran all the way, crying confused tears.

She was walking down the stairs again but her face was red where he had slapped her, she peered through the stairs and saw him passed out again but this time she didn't panic, she made sure he was alive then pulled the blanket from the sofa over him, picked up the empty bottles and put them in the bin. She then went back up stairs to bed.

She felt Mad-Eye leave her mind and realised she had tears on her face, she wiped them away quickly while turning her back on the Auror, he did not speak but she did not care, he had no right to do that, to see that, she turned on him anger burning through her "How dare you do that!" Mad-Eye sat down again and growled at her "I told you focus and block me, do you think a dark wizard will skip over painful memories, wrong they will use them against you, this is why you need to block me. Now sit down and try again." She didn't speak but sat down opposite him she tried to think of something that would not lead back to her childhood, she took a few breaths and nodded to Mad-Eye that she was ready, once again he was inside her mind but she could feel herself controlling where he went, she moved him away from her past and deflected him to memories of her in Hogsmade laughing with her friends, she flung these images at him and then felt light headed.

She was seeing something but didn't know what, it was dark and Dumbledore was walking in front of her, she had a big walking stick, she was inside Mad-Eyes memories, it felt weird as if she was swimming through thick soup. She didn't feel in control but let the memory unfold, Mad-Eye stopped behind Dumbledore and she heard a racket then she heard her own voice "What the hell do you think you are doing Black!" she couldn't see anything yet but then Mad-Eye shifted slightly to stand next to Dumbledore and she could see herself in the corridor with Sirius, she heard him reply "Trying to scare you Issa, think I succeeded don't you." Melissa looked around her, she couldn't believe that they had been watching her, that's how Dumbledore knew about her being out so late, suddenly horror struck her, this is the night Sirius first kissed her and sure enough she looked up in time to see him leaning towards the other her, she did smile when the other her slapped him.

Something changed she could feel Mad-Eye taking control of the thoughts moving them back to her mind, suddenly a new image appeared, she was in the common room kissing Sirius, then she was in the library reading the Auror books but touching her lips and absently smiling. She tried to take control because she knew what would come next just as the image of her pulling Sirius towards her on the stair well she managed to change it to her throwing the biting liquorish at Mad-Eye, she could feel him fighting back and suddenly she was back on the stairwell she was now pushing Sirius against the wall, it almost hurt but she managed to pull the memory back to the fight in Dumbledore's office where she flung herself in front of the phoenix and she winced when she heard the sound her arm made when it snapped. She looked away towards Mad-Eye and was surprised to see worry in his eyes, when he had moved forward that day he was actually concerned about her.

The memory faded with her putting her wand under his chin and she momentarily saw him standing opposite her in the classroom before she could do anything the world went black.

Melissa woke up in the hospital ward and groaned as she sat up and put her feet out of the bed, Madam Pomfry ordered her back to bed and gave her something to drink, she felt warm and comfy but wanted to leave, pretending to be asleep she waited for over half and hour when the overly mothering woman left to sit in her office. Melissa slipped her feet out again and picked up her clothes from the side table, she slipped them on and peaked out of the curtain before making a quick exit.

Stretching her limbs she groaned at how tired she felt, the corridors were empty but she could hear the other kids in the class rooms, she guessed it was now Monday and wondered what happened, not really feeling herself and having no idea where she was going, she saw a figure move by the black forest so she decided to see who it was out of class.

The sun was very bright and seemed to blind her but still she moved almost flying over the ground towards the unmoving intruder, as she got closer she realised it was a centaur, he did not seem surprised and he smiled at her as she walked closer. "Young one, should you be down here during class time?" She closed her eyes and his voice seemed like music to her ears "I woke up and wanted to come outside, my patronus is a centaur, do you know what that means? I couldn't find anything about it." The centaur smiled and looked in to her eyes "It means when you are lost your patronus will help you, it also means you have a strong soul, I believe you should go back to your hospital bed, you will be missed." Melissa didn't realise that Hagrid and McGonigal were walking up behind her till Hagrid spoke "Morning Hez, can I help you?" The centaur stood tall and spoke calmly "I felt the young one calling out and came to see if a student was in danger, I will return to the forest now she is safe. Good day Hagrid." McGonigal came forward and ushered her back to the castle as the centaur walked away but Hagrid did not turn his back on the forest till they were nearer the castle.

Melissa felt tired again and was almost please to see the hospital doors, Madam Pomfry did not look too pleased and ordered her to bed, Melissa was asleep almost instantly. The next time she woke up she turned to see Dumbledore sitting in a chair next to her bed, he was reading a book and smiled when he looked up to her "Ah I see you have woken up, how are you feeling?" Melissa sat up and didn't feel the aches she did before "I am fine Headmaster….why am I here?" Dumbledore looked stern for a moment but then relaxed his face. "In your last lesson I believe Auror Moody pushed you too far, blocking him from your mind took a lot out of you, he said you controlled and diverted him to the memories you wanted him to see, he also said you managed to get in to his memories and he found it hard to get you out. I believe you have a natural talent when it comes to this particular skill. Alistor could not force you from his mind because it would have caused you great pain, so he fought against you and deflected the memories back to your mind, once he had done that he was able to pull back. However he said you refused to let go and fought what memories he saw, in the end he decided to show you something that would make you stop and question, this would give him the time he needed to release your mind. I believe he showed you his regret for pushing you and hurting you in my office."

Melissa nodded, had she really been refusing to let go, did she exceed his expectations, surely he would have been able to stop her entering his mind, maybe he had not expected her to be a fast learner. She suddenly remembered the centaur "Professor did I go outside or was that a dream?" Dumbledore clasped his hands together and lent forward slightly, "Melissa you have been asleep for five days almost, today is Friday, yesterday you woke up although still heavily dosed with the dreamless sleep you fought it and you did leave the castle." Melissa was shocked that she had been out for so long, though dreamless sleep explains how she felt like she was gliding through the castle, "Professor, Auror Moody refused to explain what happened when he went to see my father, he said if I wanted to know badly enough I would find the memory in his mind, I don't remember seeing anything about it, if I entered his mind wouldn't that have been the first thing I saw?"

"Auror Moody may not have been able to get you out of his memories but he was strong enough to influence what you were seeing, I believe he was being kind when he hid the memory from you." Her eyes darted to his "What happened, did my father do something?" Dumbledore smiled sympathetically at her "Apparently you father did not take being told off by an Auror very well, he tried to curse Alistor however he is an Auror and deflected the curse, this was enough however for your father to be arrested for attacking a ministry official. When the ministry searched your home they found various suspicious objects, I am afraid what Auror Moody was trying to protect you from was the knowledge that your father is being accused of being a dark wizard, possibly a Death Eater. Do you know what that means?"

Melissa thought her heart had stopped, she knew her father wasn't exactly a ministry fan but she never thought he would be evil, could he be a Death Eater, she was brought out of her thought by Dumbledore giving her a chocolate frog, she ate it without thinking. "I don't think he is a Death Eater Professor, I have heard and read about them and to be honest my father is not the brightest wand in the box, I don't think he would be smart enough."

"Unfortunately intelligence is not always a required skill of a Death Eater, loyalty, especially blind loyalty is also favoured, you father does not have the dark mark on his arm so he can only be charged with being a sympathiser, this still means the same ending." Melissa nodded in understanding "Azkaban, the amount of times I wished he was dead, I should be happy, it is certain he is out of my life now but I wouldn't wish Azkaban on anyone, not even him….Is Auror Moody alright? Deflecting a hex is something but I know my father has curses and traps in his private office, I should have told you that sorry." He smiled at her "Auror Moody is fine and very thorough, he knew there were tricks and traps and managed to catch them all before they hurt anyone, he will be honoured to know you are thinking about his safety."

She snorted "I doubt that and to be honest I don't think I wish to have lessons with him anymore, being an Auror even training seems to hurt a lot, inside, I don't want to feel this way after every lesson, its not worth it, not at the moment." "That is your decision my dear but I believe you should tell Alistor in person, it would be the right thing to do." She nodded though the idea did not appeal to her.

Dumbledore stood to leave but Melissa put a hand out to stop him "Professor I met a centaur, didn't I? He said something that I was calling out to him but I don't remember saying anything." Dumbledore sat again "Centaurs are mysterious creatures Melissa, I believe Hez felt your confusion when you woke up, you called out to yourself and Hez heard you. He said to Hagrid he believed you were in trouble, it was then I realised I should have been here when you woke up, to explain things to you, I am sorry I was not here the first time."

Melissa suddenly remembered the memories Mad-Eye must have seen, her and Sirius making out, her insides tensed "Professor did Auror Moody tell you specifically what memories of mine he saw?" Dumbledore nodded "He told me of the memory of your father and believed the emotions that followed this memory are the reasons why you would not let the connection drop. He told me he reverted to a memory that would calm you although it seems he was wrong in his choice and you became angry at him, this is why the connection was so strong, keeping you emotions calm is the key to control." Melissa remembered the memory of Mad-Eye seeing her in the corridor being kissed by Sirius and realised that Dumbledore must have seen it too; at least she thought he did not see her making out with him after that, those were her memories not Mad-Eyes.

"I feel better Professor and have lost an entire week of school, what must everyone think, can I leave here now?" "I believe Madam Pomfry would like you to stay until the morning but I see no reason why you cannot have some visitors I believe Mr Lupin has been most vocal in his insistence to see you, if fact I passed him and Mr Black in the corridor and promised that he could see you if you were up to it." She smiled and nodded Dumbledore walked to the door and let Remus in "Ah Mr Black you are welcome to visit as well if you wish" she heard his reply "Not likely Professor" and assumed he had walked away but she didn't care as Remus came and gave her a hug.

He sat down and she told him what had been going on, a few hours later when they were back to laughing an joking around she yawned for the fifth time in the ten minutes and Madam Pomfry, who had not let her out of her sight ordered Remus to leave. Melissa was given offered another dose of dreamless sleep but refused it and settled down to sleep.

Over the following week she had managed to avoid Sirius and he had tried to bewitch her cape to trap her but she realised what was going on and escaped before anyone else noticed. Scowling at him she knew she had to get him back before he thought he had won, after the confrontation though all she could think about was his lips upon hers, she defiantly needed to get him back and start hating him again.

That Sunday she got another letter from Mad-Eye _'Same Time, Same Place'_ she frowned and decided she would tell him straight that the lessons were going to stop, suddenly she lost her appetite, she spent the day catching up on the homework, although the other Professors had said she did not need to do it she felt she ought to plus it took her mind off everything else.

_Please review just a little feedback would be nice._

_SoloSea_


	10. 10 Its Called A Pensive

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – Ten - Its Called A Pensive.

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Minor Parental Violence, Character Romance, Minor Sexual Situations, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Ten

Wrapping her cloak around her she headed to the deserted classroom, as before Mad-Eye was sat in a chair waiting for her "Auror Moody, I have something to tell you, I believe I don't want to continue with these lessons anymore, I am sorry for wasting your time these past few weeks and I thank you for giving me a chance." After finishing her well rehearsed speech she turned to leave but Mad-Eye called out to her "Hey Girl, you are going to want to see this." She turned back to him and he had a wooden bowl in front of him, it contained a blue and silver liquid. "Its called a Pensive, sit down and I will show you something, you still want to quit after then that's up to you."

She moved over slowly and looked at the Auror "I'm sorry the last lesson ended up with you in the hospital, you were better then I thought kid, won't underestimate you again." She nodded but did not elaborate "This allows you to walk in memories with out intruding the mind, you can take a specific memory and see it again, and it helps with understanding...sometimes." Melissa leant forward and fell into the memory she saw Mad-Eye and her father in front of her but a hand on her shoulder made her aware that Mad-Eye was behind her watching as well, she realised Mad-Eye was yelling at her father about Melissa, her father said she was worthless and only good for a slapping, she jumped slightly when Mad-Eye grabbed her father by the throat and slammed him against the wall on the other side of the room. This is when her father sent a hex towards him, Mad-Eye deflected it and it exploded above her fathers head, her father stood and still shouting asked what an old man like Mad-Eye saw in a young girl like Melissa. Mad-Eye understood the connotations and stomped over to the man, Melissa had never seen her father afraid before but she could tell he was worried. "It so happens Mr Cayton I am teaching you daughter the skills needed to be an Auror, she is a fine student and has a mass amount of natural ability, and she also has a desire to put evil creatures like you where you belong."

Her father almost spat his reply "If she is going to be an Auror then she is no daughter of mine." What Mad-Eye said next made Melissa swell with pride and pain "No she is defiantly her mother's daughter." With that Mad-Eye head butted the man and knocked him out, he then took a picture from the mantle, it was of her mother smiling and laughing during a summer day, it was the only picture of her mother and Melissa was never allowed to be caught looking at.

She felt herself falling again and stumbled back slightly, Mad-Eye didn't say anything to her but put his hand in his pocket and brought out the picture from the mantle, he handed it to her and she stared at it, refusing to cry in front of him. Although when she spoke her voice was full of tears "Thank you, for standing up to him, when I couldn't, sorry he tried to hex you," He laughed and slapped her on the back "That was not hexing that was a bad attempt at scaring me, ah like a single hex is going to scare me. You still want to quit?"

Melissa stared at her mothers picture and tried to stop the emotions that were coming, she didn't speak but shock her head, it was the Mad-Eye who surprised her "I think you need a few weeks off, I will send you an owl in a while letting you know when the next lesson is. Now get back to your dorm you look half dead." She laughed and thanked him before leaving.

She couldn't take her mind off her mother's picture, she missed her so much and couldn't remember her very well, she did remember how she smelt but not the sound of her voice, the smell was enough though. She slid the picture into her bag and wiped her eyes, it hit her that she would most likely be questioned, everyone would know her father was a dark wizard, she knew Remus was okay with it but she didn't know about the other students, Lily and Rose would hopefully understand that she is not her father but still it worried her.

As she left the dark hall and walked out to the ground taking the short cut back to the common room she realised it was raining heavily, she stood there for a moment watching it, as she was just about to turn into the corridor and walk the long way back Sirius came speeding around the corner and almost bumped into her. He was soaked and his hair was dripping with rain, he walked passed her and into the corridor before calling back to her "Are you coming or not? I assume you heading back to the common room." She turned and saw him leaning against the door frame "I think I will walk a different way thank you." With that she turned and walked into the blinding rain, she heard him call out to her but carried on walking although she had gotten turned around and knew she was heading in the wrong direction she did not stop.

She jumped when he turned her around and pulled her back to the doorway they had just left "Congratulations your stupidity has soaked you, you would really rather walk in the tipping rain for half an hour then walk with me for a bit longer then that?" She pulled from his grasp and walked past him into the corridor, once again she jumped slightly as he pulled her around to face him. "What do you want Black?" Sirius brought his face close to hers and her breath caught in her chest as his warm breath caught her neck, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered "I want….absolutely nothing Issa." With that he leaned back and smiled sarcastically before walking past her, she let him go and waited a moment before following hoping he would storm off to avoid her, she turned the next corner and jumped back as he was there leaning on the wall casually.

She ignored him and continued walking although he caught up to her and walked beside her, "What are you doing up this end of the castle? It's just full of deserted rooms and storage areas, is there something you know that I don't!" She carried on walking while answering "There is a lot I know that you don't Black." She stopped and turned to him when she felt a warm sensation "What did you do?" He looked smug and he was dry, in fact so was she "A drying spell apparently there is something I know that you don't, unless you wish to catch a cold." She rolled her eyes and carried on walking "What no thank you? That's gratitude for you." She turned and stormed back to him "Gratitude, you have made my life hell for the past few years why would I be grateful to you for your one act of kindness which I suspect to be part of a prank."

He smiled and looked her up and down slowly "Because Issa, I realised something, you may not like me, you may truly hate me but you still kissed me, twice if I remember correctly." She put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot "That Black was hormones and nothing else!" He moved forwards and she took a few steps back, she was aware there was a door behind her and he once again had her trapped although he was not touching her.

"Hormones would mean you would have gone out and kissed other guys trying to find one that makes you feel the way I did, hormones wouldn't be the cause for you to keep coming back to kiss me." She crossed her arms in front of her "Two times does not count as 'keep coming back' and if you must know I have been rather busy lately too busy to care about finding a boyfriend."

It was at this point Sirius put a hand on the door by her shoulder and leaned close to her again "I don't want to be your boyfriend Issa." She frowned "Then what are you going on about?" He smiled and she licked her lips absently but noticed his eyes following her tongue "I have kissed a lot of girls Issa and they all fall over themselves to please me, you on the other hand, you are so full of anger towards me that when we do kiss it is like fire, I have no idea if you are going to slap me, hex me or kiss me back, its like nothing else I have felt." Before she could answer he closed the gap between them and brought his lips to hers but he did not kiss her instead he whispered "Tell me you don't want me to do this and I will never think about kissing you again, all you have to do is say I don't set you on fire and I will never bother you, never again."

He didn't move his head but brought his other hand to her waste and rested it there slowly stroking his thumb in circles over the material of her shirt, after a moment of her having no idea what to say but not wanting him to stop what his thumb was doing she just waited but he whispered again, although sounding huskier this time "I am waiting Issa, its up to you, I won't leave and I won't continue until you tell me what you want." He pressed his body into hers slightly "Do you want this or do you want me to leave?" With that he lifted off her and dropped his hand from her though his face stayed close to hers.

When she spoke it was barely above a whisper "I don't know what I want, I just don't know." He moved his head and nuzzled her neck before breathing heavily into her ear "Shame." With that he moved off her and began to walk away, she stood there frozen to the spot fighting the desire to call him back. She waited for a while before she headed to the common room, when she got back Sirius was laughing with Peter and James, Remus was also there but he was currently talking to Rose, both of them looked embarrassed but happy.

Melissa slipped up stairs and as she turned back to glance at Sirius he winked at her, a smug look on his face, furious for him catching her looking she didn't come down all that night and spent the time reading more of the Auror books. She had skipped dinner that night because she was nervous about seeing Mad-Eye, long after the others had gone to sleep she decided to go down stairs and see if she could find something the house elves had left, if not she knew where the kitchens were.

To her amazement there was a plate of food on the table by the fire, the note informed her that Remus had left it for her; she smiled but froze when Sirius spoke softly from right behind her "Hungry Issa? Shame I thought you had made up your mind about us and come to tell me your answer." She could feel his breath on her shoulder and knew if she leaned back he would be right there, but she closed her eyes and remembered she hated him "There is no us Black, just me and this plate of food." He did not move away from her "Keep telling yourself that Issa, say it enough times and maybe you will start to believe it." He laughed quietly before leaving, Melissa decided to take the plate back to the bedroom to eat it, and she also made a mental note not to go to the common room in the middle of the night.

_R&R people, that Read and Review for newbies!_

_SoloSea_


	11. 11 Daughter of a Dark Wizard

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – 11 - Daughter of a Dark Wizard.

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Character Romance, Minor Sexual Situations, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Eleven

The moment she entered everyone went quiet and looked at her before going back to their whispered conversations. She rolled her eyes and headed to her room, she was shocked that Sirius was in there stood in the middle trying not to look uncomfortable, "What the hell are you doing in here Sirius? How did you get in here I thought there were charms to prevent…" "There are but I found a way around them, don't worry I haven't put a prank in here I just…well…I saw the Prophet and wanted to.." She folded her arms "Wanted to what Black, rub my nose in it, well thanks but I would rather be alone at the moment." He walked over to her and she tensed but he hugged her tightly before releasing her and stepping back looking anywhere but at her. "Why did you do that?" He looked at her but then his eyes darted around the room "My family as you may know are not the nicest of people, I understand what its like to be marked as not trustworthy, I just wanted you to know you are not the only one who has dark wizards in their family, most of mine are locked up in Azkaban already." He shuffled his feet and she noticed he was embarrassed, she walked forward and hugged him back briefly before stepping back, "Thank you, you could have been a git about this but…well thank you." He smiled at her and looked around with more confidence.

"So which bed is yours?" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the door "Out Black." He sat down on a bed and scrunched his nose up "No this is too soft a mattress it would drive you crazy, I should know what drives you crazy right." He sat on the next one and shocked his head then walked passed her to the bed she was stood next too, he laid down on it making himself comfortable. "Yeah this is it, nice view out of the window, corner bed more privacy and the mattress is very firm just like your ass if I remember correctly." He looked at her and winked, she resisted the urge to smile and managed a raised eyebrow, she walked over to him and sat on the bed leaning against the post at the end of the bed. "How do you escape your family? My father is all I have and if he goes to Azkaban I will be thought of as the daughter of the dark wizard."

Sirius sat up and stopped smiling "The majority of my family and I mean ninety eight percent are evil and should be in Azkaban, some of them are, my mother is a pure blood lover and hates anything to do with anyone who is against that, she was horrified that I was put into Gryffindor and loved my brother Regulus for being a good Slytherin boy. Remembering who you are and what you believe in makes more of a statement then anything you can say to people, I play pranks and joke around but I have no restrictions who I prey on and my best friends are far from dark. It doesn't matter what I say people will make up their own minds up one way or the other about me, as they will do about you, you just got to remember you are not your father." Melissa put her hand on Sirius and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back and they sat in silence for a while, before she spoke "I can go to his trial if I want to, at first I thought I wouldn't but now I think I do want to go, I think it will be better for me if I stand up to him, even if its just by sitting there, what do you think?" Sirius frowned and thought about it "People will know you are there, they will talk about it but Dumbledore will protect you, I don't know what I would do if I had the choice." She smiled "I think I will go, just to show him I am okay and moving on with my life, he maybe a sympathiser but I sure as hell am not. Thank you Sirius I think you actually helped."

She moved forward and kissed Sirius's cheek before pulling back but didn't get too far as Sirius brought his hand up to the back of her head, he looked in to her eyes and she could have melted into his dark eyes, slowly and gently he moved his face close to her and brushed his lips to hers again. "Have you made up your mind yet Issa?" She smiled as she replied "No" then she moved forward and kissed him, she could feel him smiling as he returned the kiss.

Sirius moved forward leaning her against the wooden post, he braced himself with one hand on the bed while his other hand cupped her face and played with her hair, she brought her hands up to his shirt and pulled him closer to her, she moaned his name as his hand went to her throat then slid over her collarbone. She heard him laugh into her mouth, she spread her hands on his chest feeling the muscles that were under his shirt, she moved forward so they were both kneeling on the bed, she pressed her body to his and moved one hand to the back of his neck bringing him hard on to her lips. He responded by moving his hands to her back holding her close to him, one of his hands moved down to her waste before moving over her bum, Sirius seemed to let it sit there before squeezing it slightly.

She heard him murmur "Nice and firm." She moved her free hand to his ass and squeezed it as well, "Ditto." He laughed but stopped suddenly and held her still, she frowned "What is it?" she whispered as he swished his wand to make the curtains of her bed fall around them "There is someone I think it is Lily possibly Rose as well coming up the stairs" Melissa swore she stopped breathing for a moment and listened.

Lily entered talking to Rose "I swore she came up here, I was busy talking with James and couldn't get away." Rose seemed to laugh "Busy is that what you call it now." Lily seemed to laugh but stopped and Melissa heard them approach her bed, she pushed Sirius back on the bed and while she knelt and poked her head out of the curtains, "Hey girls, sorry I didn't stop downstairs I just felt like some privacy." They sat on the bed opposite her "You sure you okay Issa?" She smiled at Rose "I wasn't at first but I am now, I am just tired from staying up late the past few nights, think I am going to have an early night." Melissa could feel Sirius moved and waved her hand at him to sit down, she hoped Rose and Lily didn't notice, Sirius grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, she tried to pull it back but he wouldn't let her go and she couldn't pull too much or the girls would notice.

Lily was talking to her but Melissa was finding it hard to listen to her and worry about what Sirius was doing to her, If Lily or Rose found out Sirius was on her bed she would never hear the last of it. Sirius kissed her hand again and she could feel him move behind her, thankfully the heavy curtains only showed her head and nothing more, Sirius let go of her hand and she instantly moved it to make sure the curtains were kept closed around her head.

She felt Sirius press his body against hers spooning from behind, his hands came around and moved to rest on her waist, her shirt was not tucked in and his hands were under her shirt, he placed his right hand on her flat stomach and pulled her back slightly, she felt his thumb stroke her skin and she thought she was going to moan out loud. Rose seemed to be looking at her strangely "Are you sure your okay Issa, you seem to be a bit out of it." Melissa took a breath and thought quickly "Dumbledore gave me a dreamless sleep potion and I took it just before you came in, must be taking effect." Sirius slid his hand up slowly until he cupper her left breast, she was wearing a bra but could feel his thumb still stroking slowly in the space between her breasts.

She moved one hand from the curtain to the hand at her waist, she was going to remove it but as her fingers laced with his, he moved it across her stomach so he was now wrapped around her. She managed to focus on Lily who was talking she only caught the end of her sentence "with James I will let Remus know you are okay, sleep well and we will wake you for breakfast." She managed to smile a thank you and nod, Melissa waited until both girls had defiantly gone before leaning her head back "That was not funny Siri! What if they had found out, do you have any idea how fast this news would have spread around the school!" She tried to move but he did not let her, she turned her face to look at him he nuzzled into her neck "Sorry Issa, the situation was too tempting, I couldn't help myself." Before she could reply he let go of her and lay back on the bed "I can't go down yet they will be suspicious."

Melissa straightened her top and laid down next to him, he instantly put his arm around her and she settled her head on his shoulder her free hand absently playing with a button on his shirt. "We can't tell anyone about this it would be too difficult to explain." He didn't seem to mind keeping their make out sessions quiet, he moved to lean up on his elbow, "If were going to keep a secret it may as well be a good one" with that he leaned down to her and kissed her hard, she smiled and pulled him closer to her.

_I am going to keep updating this story even though I only have one review, I enjoy writing it._

_SoloSea_


	12. 12 Your Daughter the Auror

Title – The Day Had Come

Chapter – 12 - Your Daughter the Auror.

Pairing – Sirius/Oc1 Remus/Oc2 James/Lily

Rating – M

Warnings – Character Romance, Minor Sexual Situations, Spoilers for the books and films.

Quick Intro – Melissa used to be an Auror, she had many secrets, she had one prophecy in her name, she used to apart of the wizard world but that was along time ago, she would never go back, would she? She has been asked to rejoin the fight against the Dark Wizards one of whom is her father.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter alas they belong to J.K. Rowling, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Twelve

The following day Melissa decided to ask Dumbledore if she could be at her fathers trial, he had tried to talk her out of it but in the end he agreed to escort her, her meeting with Dumbledore had gone on longer then she had thought it would and she had missed lunch again. She was on the top corridor heading to the kitchen when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a small classroom, Sirius turned her around and pinned her to the door as he shut it.

Melissa caught her breath and rested her head on his chest "Jeez Siri you scare the goblin out of me." She pulled back and looked at him, he was smiling at her and his voice was low and growling when he spoke "Shush Issa, Remus was around here earlier waiting for you so we don't have much time." Melissa put her arms around his neck while he moved his hands to feel up her ass, their kisses were not gentle and soft but hard and demanding, both becoming breathless but refusing to stop, Melissa moved her hands to his chest then pushed him away hard, he stumbled back and looked at her frowning.

She smiled and winked at him "Sorry Siri, I am late to meet Remus." She saw him smile and shake his head as she left, maybe Sirius wasn't that bad she thought as she left him in the room. Melissa ran to the library but met Remus in the corridor outside, he stared at her for a moment before asking if she was okay. "I am fine Rem, Dumbledore agreed to let me see the trial, I leave just after breakfast in the morning, honestly I am nervous about it and don't want to think about it, feel like a walk by the lake?"

They walked and talked for over an hour before Remus stopped and looked towards the castle for the tenth time, Melissa stopped and turned to him "Rem do you have somewhere else to be?" He shuffled his feet and looked to her "Is there any thing you want to tell me?" She shocked her head "No why?" Remus sighed "I agreed to meet with Rose, I can cancel it if you need to talk." Melissa smiled "Rem you should have said before, go on I will walk a bit more then go to dinner, I will see you later." "Are you sure Issa?" she kissed his cheek "I will be fine, now go before you are too late." Remus headed back to the castle and she carried on.

She didn't see Sirius again that day and was too nervous to do anything so she decided on a bath and early night, several hours later still laying wide awake Melissa decided to go and see if Sirius was in the common room, she walked down but found Remus making out with Rose by the fire. Melissa smiled and rolled her eyes then headed back to bed, about an hour later while she was still trying to get to sleep she heard Rose creep back into the room.

Melissa managed a few hours sleep but woke up from a nightmare where her father was freed and beating her again, she rubbed her eyes then crept out of the room deciding to have a wash and get dressed, she arrived for breakfast an hour early but the house elves must have known because they brought her a breakfast. She thanked them and picked at her food but couldn't eat anything, thankfully Dumbledore entered the Hall and walked over to her.

"Did you sleep okay Melissa?" She lied "Yes Professor, is it time to leave now?" He nodded and they headed to his office "We are going to floo to the ministry, are you still sure you want to go through with this?" "I think I will regret it if I don't besides I am going to hear about it anyway, may as well see it for myself. Are you going to be there through out?" Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder "I will never leave your side and we can leave at any point, okay." She nodded but couldn't shift the feeling of dread.

Her arrival at the ministry and seat at the back of the arena went smoothly and all she got from the others there was sympathetic looks, thankfully Dumbledore kept his word and did not leave her side. When the trial got started her father was brought in but did not see her, he sneered and shouted, pleading his innocence while shouting pure blood views. It did not take long for the jury to find him guilty of being a sympathiser and sentence him to five years in Azkaban.

Melissa felt as if she couldn't breathe and tried to shuffle sideways along the seats towards the exit, he father looked up and made eye contact with her, he stopped pleading his innocence and his face went cold, he began shouting at her "You did this to me, you are the one to blame, if you had been anything but a weak little…" He didn't finish because Melissa with anger surging through her stood up and walked straight towards him chained in the chair "I am not weak father I am stronger then you will ever be, I came today to make sure you were put away, five years is not forever but it will do for now, when you are released just remember I will be there, I will be waiting for you, your daughter…the qualified Auror ready to put you ass back where it belongs." She did not wait for a response but stormed out of the room and didn't stop walking until she was totally lost, she stopped slid down the wall and burst in to tears.

She heard people running and looked up to see a few people she did not know running towards her she stood up ready to run but then she heard Mad-Eyes voice "Leave the girl alone and help escort that git to Azkaban." The people stopped and let him through before they moved away, as he approached she turned away and wiped her face even though she was still crying, she turned back and slapped her on the shoulder "That was brave kid, you should have stuck around to see his face, priceless." Dumbledore walked up behind them "Sorry Professor I didn't mean to run away." He smiled at her "I think it is time to return to Hogwarts." They turned around and Melissa saw her house elf stood looking in awe at the corridor around him.

_I like this chapter, I wanted her to stand up to him without being in danger from him._

_SoloSea_


End file.
